La Guerra del Tiempo
by Strascream
Summary: El Doctor participara en la Guerra del Tiempo, lo hará por su gente, sin saber cuantas consecuencias traera su participación. Pondré dedicación a este fic, es mi promesa.
1. Chapter 1

El Octavo Doctor estaba pilotando la TARDIS, y entonces recibió una señal. En el panel de control aparecieron las palabras _"Transmisión de Gallifrey"_.

-¿Qué querran esta vez esos pomposos?-se preguntó el viajero del tiempo, famoso a nivel universal.

Presionó un botón y en la pantalla en la que apareció el aviso del mensaje, apareció la imagen del Señor Presidente.

-Doctor, si recibiste este mensaje, necesitamos que vengas Gallifrey, esto es una grabacióm, así que puede que ya sea demasiado tarde. Pero necesitamos que nos traigas . . .

Entonces en la grabación, una explosión hizo que la imagen se inundara de humo. Entonces volvió a aparecer el Señor Presidente.

-¡La Mano de Omega, Doctor! ¡Necesitamos que traigas la mano de Omega! ¡Estamos en guerra con los Daleks! ¡Es la guerra! ¡La Gran Guerra del Tiempo!

-Voy para allá-se dijo así mismo mientars apagaba la grabación y ponía rumbo a Gallifrey.

Al parecer había algún tipo de interferencia en el Vortex del Tiempo, pues la TARDIS no paraba de sacudirse.

-Tranquila, amiga, tu puedes.-le animaba el Doctor en voz baja, dando pequeñas palamadas a la consola.

-No debes participar en la Guerra, Doctor.

El Doctor se dió la vuelta, frente a el estaba el Observador.

-Creí que habías desaparecido cuando me regenere.

-No esperes eso, amigo.

-No puedes decirme que no participe en la Guerra, es mi gente.

-Esa Guerra solo consumira y conseguira, traera desgracia, y pena.

-Aún así tengo que evitarlo, soy el Doctor-le dijo como si fuera una excusa valída en cualquier caso.

-Esta bien, amigo, pero podrás contar conmigo en el clímax de la Guerra.

-Bien.-le respndió el Doctor, sabiendo que se iba a arepentir después.

Y el Observador desaparecio.

El Doctor no sabía cuantas consecuencias traería esa decisión.


	2. Sin la mano y el nuevo Señor Presidente

_En el Panóptico_

-¡No podremos aguantar más!-gritaba el Castellano Sprandell, mientras disparaba a un Dalek mediante el arma habitual de los Señores del Tiempo: un Stater.

-¡Bien, porque no tienen que esperar más!-dijo una voz, detrás del Dalek estaba el Doctor.

Apuntó con su destornillador sónico al Dalek e inhabilitó su armadura.

-¡Incapacidad de combate detectada! ¡Retirada necesaria!

Sprandell y el Doctor tomaron un elevador, hacía el piso 500, para tener tiempo de informar al Doctor.

-Volaron una torre de combate, creó que dos, pero seguimos resistiendo. El Señor Presidente aun niega el uso del Ojo de la Armonía, alega que si se equivocara en el más mínimo calculo, podría destruir Gallifrey.

-Al menos veo que siguen teniendo un gobierno decente.

-Siempre tan tranquilo.-recordó Sprandell con una pequeña risa.

-Si hubieras estado en tantas guerras como yo y salir vivo, sabrías que ahí situaciones peores que esta.

El ascensor se abrió.

-Bien piso 500 ¿Tienes otro Stater?-le preguntó el Doctor mientras salían del ascensor.

Sprandell le dio uno, al parecer del modelo de la Guardia Cancillera.

-Ser Castellano debe tener beneficios ¿No?-bromeó Sprandell.

-¡Exterminar!-el Doctor le disparó al Dalek a su espalda.

-Necesitamos llegar a mi TARDIS, ahí esta la mano de Omega.

-Creó que conozco a la persona que nos puede ayudara llegar.

_En los túneles de ventilación del panóptico_

-No puedo creer que el Amo nos este ayudando.

-Oye, Doctor, también es para mi supervivencia.-el Amo tenía un nuevo cuerpo, era un hombre de pero gris, al parecer entrado en años, pero gracias a la biología de Señor del Tiempo del Amo, este podía actuar en condiciones actas para la batalla.

-Y bien, ya llegamos.-dijo el Amo mientras pasaban por un hueco y terminaban fuera del panóptico.

Entraron a la TARDIS, el Amo miró codicioso el entorno.-Ni se te ocurra tocar nada.-le dijo el Doctor.-Tiene controles siso mórficos, solo yo puedo usar la TARDIS.

El Amo lo miró enojado.

-Bien, pero. . . Debo confesar que. . . No tengo la Mano de Omega, solo vine para ayudar.

El Doctor empezó a presionar botones como loco y entonces afuera se oyó un sonido de lluvia.-He alterado la atmosfera para que llueva, los Daleks, se oxidan, eso nos dará una pequeña ventaja.

Salieron de la TARDIS, entonces vieron un pelotón comandado por el Jefe de la Guerra.

-¡Esto es más divertido que los Juegos de Guerra!-dijo el Señor del Tiempo renegado.

-¿Cómo es que esta aquí?-le preguntó el Doctor a Sprandell.

-Todos han sido convocados para pelear en la guerra.-le respondió el Castellano.

-Ya me lo imaginaba.-dijo el Doctor viendo al Amo.

Entraron dentro de otro pelotón. El Amo conducía, el Doctor estaba en la artillería trasera, y Sprandell a los lados. Dispararon al menos 20 veces. No se oía más que gritos y "¡Exterminar!

Hasta que Sprandell paró el pelotón.

-Doctor, lo he olvidado, debemos llevarte ante el Señor Presidente.

-Pero si lo he visto en una trasmisión de auxilio que recibió mi TARDIS.

-Al NUEVO Señor Presidente, el otro murió poco después de enviarte la transmisión.

Los tres Señores del Tiempo salieron del pelotón. Sprandell le ordenó al Amo separase de ellos y volver a la guerra.

-Para algo tienes ese TEC (Tissue Compression Eliminator).

Eso convenció al Amo que se fue corriendo.

Llegaron al despacho, pero al abrir la puerta. . .

-Doctor, el nuevo Señor Presidente.-le dijo Sprandell.

"Rassillon" susurró el Doctor, mientras contemplaba l, anteriormente fallecido, fundador de la sociedad de los Señores del Tiempo.


	3. ¡¿Condenado!

Esta vez, el fic tendrá una perspectiva en torno al Amo (solo al inicio, cuando cambie de escena, pasaremos a otra perspectiva). Por cierto, ese "cuerpo de anciano" que tiene el Amo es la encarnación en la que el es el profesor Yana.

Por cierto, este capitulo se lo dedicare a Mayotango131.

* * *

><p>El Emperador Dalek y había tomado el control del cruciforme. Los Señores del Tiempo ya estaban gritando ante sus disparos, el ya no podía soporta eso. Ni siquiera los tambores, cuyo sonido siempre parecía un sinónimo de la palabra "Guerra", ahora le decían "Corre".<p>

El Amo lo hizo, corrió, corrió, con el miedo en sus venas, corrió por la hierba roja de Gallifrey, pasando por el casi extinto Monte de la Desolación. Ya no podía soportar tanta sangre. Y el Doctor de seguro se quedaría. De seguro. Dos civilizaciones ardiendo, el n podía soportarlo más, el Doctor si, el (el Amo) podía ser sádico, pero no se quedaría en la guerra por la salvaje incitación que le causaba la violencia. El Doctor si, ya le había visto hacer eso.

Encontró su TRADIS, entró en ella, encontró la fecha más lejana de la guerra:

"Año cien trillones"

Puso las coordenadas, puso en marcha la TRADIS, y activo el Arco Camaleón. Puede que tuviera que ocultarse definitivamente. Apenas activó el Arco Camaleón, empezó a ver sus recuerdos, su niñez y sus batallas con el Doctor. Lo último que vi fue su rostro y un nombre en su cabeza "Yana"

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo es qué estás vivo? La última vez que te vi fue en el juego de Rassillon.-le preguntó el Doctor a Rassillon.<p>

-Bien, Doctor, creo que no entendiste el tema de que yo he alcanzado la inmortalidad.-lo reprendió infantilmente el fundador de la sociedad de los Señores del Tiempo.-Para empezar, te trajimos aquí porque necesitamos tus habilidades de guerra.

-No, yo repudio la violencia ¿Porqué crees que me llamo "el Doctor"-el Señor del Tiempo sabía que el tenía varias habilidades a la hora de pelear, lo sabía debido a todas sus aventuras, pero el era un pacifista la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Oh, vamos, el que destruyó la conciencia de Marinus, matando a muchos Vords. El que destruyo los Juegos de Guerra. El que detuvo 2 invasiones Auton. El que salvó Gallifrey de destruido por el Ojo de la Armonía. El que batalló infinitas veces con el Amo. El que salvó a varias vidas de morir durante la conspiración del Amo y el Valeyard. El que detuvo al Amo de destruir la Tierra con el Ojo de la Armonía, y que además destruyó Skaro. Todas y cada una de esas hazañas responden a un solo nombre: el Doctor. Además de qué pienso que podemos olvidarnos de la Ley de no Interferencia.

-Claro.-dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa.-me uniré a la Guerra. Se aproximó hacía Rassillon, pero luego agregó-¡Cuando veas que la Casa de Lungbarrow me vuelva aceptar!-y escupió en lacara de Rassillon.

-Mátenlo.-exigió Rassillon a sus guardias. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, el Doctor usó su Aikido Venusiano, y en menos de diez segundos, todos los guardias estabas contra el piso. Y el Doctor saliendo por la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>Fuera del Panóptico<em>

-Enloquecieron, definitivamente, están locos.

Estaba corriendo cuando se encontró con una cara familiar.

-¡Susan!-exclamó al ver a su nieta peleando en tan horrible guerra.

-¡Abuelo!-lo abrazó, sin importarle que estuvieran en medio campote batalla.

-Sabría que vendrías. Siempre estás en donde ahí peleas.-bromeó su nieta.

-Es un don.-le respondió su abuelo.

-¡Doctor, morirás!-se oyó una voz robótica, pero no eran Daleks: Eran Cybermen.

Uno de ellos presiono un mando a distancia y hubo una explosión.

Después de la explosión, el Doctor se enfrentó a algo peor que los Cybermen: Susan había desparecido.

-¡Susan!-gritó el Doctor.

Pero entonces, se oyeron otras voces:

-¡Exterminar! ¡Exterminar al Doctor!-eran Daleks. El Doctor los vio, pero estos ya habían apuntado con sus armas al Doctor.

Y entonces…

* * *

><p>Bien, aquí finaliza el capitulo. Espero que puedan soportar la tensión, si es que les causa tal cosa. Bueno, adiós :D<p> 


	4. Explosión

Los Daleks ya le estaban apuntando con sus armas, creía que estaba condenado, no le llegaba a la cabeza la idea de regenerarse. Fue entonces cuando los rayos impactaron…

En las puertas de una cabina azul. Su TARDIS había acudido en su ayuda.

-Oh, gracias, cariño.-le agradeció el Doctor a su gran amiga: TARDIS.

El Doctor salió de detrás de la TARDIS, pero al verlo, los Daleks, le volvieron a apuntar.

-¡Exterminar!-exclamaron su grito de guerra, mientras el Doctor irónicamente tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Los Daleks dispararon, pero sus lásers no llegaron a interceptar al Doctor, se quedaron levitando en el aire, a palmos de distancia de su objetivo.

-Ah, Daleks, Daleks, Daleks ¿Acaso nunca al visto un extrapolador? Rodea mi TRDIS de una burbuja de protección, que hace a los mortales mísiles completamente inofensivos, y mucho más a sus disparos.

Después, apuntó hacía los Daleks, cuyas armaduras explotaron, con pesar del Doctor, debido a su naturaleza pacifista.

-Pero matar a veces es necesario, lo has sabido durante cada una de tus vidas.-trató de consolarse a si mismo el Doctor.

El Doctor trataba de encontrar a Susan, pero a mitad de su búsqueda, ve un conducto, que a primera vista, parece oculto, pero el, al no sucumbir a la presión de la batalla, puede verlo con facilidad. El Doctor analizó el material metálico del conducto con su destornillador, siendo el diagnostico: metal Mondasiano (creado por lo que ahora se conoce como Cybermen).

El Doctor se deslizó por el conducto, viendo solo oscuridad, hasta que al final de este, vio una luz. Al salir, esta en una habitación que contiene tanques de 3 metros de largos, con la inscripción: combustible.

Oyó unas voces con el distintivo tono de los Cybermen, y unos gritos, se detuvo a mirar por una rejilla de ventilación: ve a unos Cybermen, aplicándole el horrible proceso de la "Ultima Actualización" a un Señor del Tiempo prisionero.

El Doctor usó su destornillador para poder deslizarse por la rejilla, debido a la agilidad nata de un señor del Tiempo, pudo caer, girando en el aire, cayendo de cuclillas, silenciosamente, detrás de unas aparatos, permitiéndole ver a los Cybermen en secreto.

Le envió un mensaje telepático al Señor del Tiempo, diciéndole "tranquilo, te vengo a ayudar".

El Doctor sacó su destornillador, y entonces hizo algo, que talvez algunas personas creyeran propio de el: correr hacía en Señor del Tiempo entre los Cybermen, apenas lo tomó en brazos, apuntó el destornillador al suelo metálico y se abrió una grieta enorme n el mismo, aunque solo lo suficiente para que pasaran el Doctor y el Señor del Tiempo rescatado.

-¿Cómo fue qué te capturaron?-le preguntó el Doctor.

-me tomaron en medió campo de batalla, al parecer tienen conductos secretos en todo el planeta. Cuando me tenían en una celda, los oí hablar de que habían entrado en Gallifrey, burlando el escudo de alguna manera, pero no lo mencionaron, y querían aprovechar las variadas formas de vida para tratar de aplicarles a toas la "Ultima Actualización"

-¿No le han conseguido aplicar el procedimiento a nadie más?

-No, ya no hay nadie aquí, todos escaparon menos yo en una explosión que ocurrió debido a una falla técnica.

-Bien, porque tú y yo vamos a convertir este lugar en una "fabrica de fuegos artificiales"-metaforizó el Doctor, en referencia a que harían explotar la guarida Cybermen. El Doctor apuntó en destornillador hacía nada en particular, y una voz en toda la guarida sonó diciendo: "La estación de conversión Cybermen estallará en un minuto, 60… 59… 58…"

-Hora de salir de aquí.-dijo el doctor, ambos corrieron como locos, cuando llegaron al conducto, escalaron por ahí, el Señor del Tiempo primero, y el Doctor después. La cuenta aún se oía:

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

La guarida explotó.

El señor del Tiempo no vio si el Doctor había salido a tiempo...

* * *

><p>Bien, creo que me gusto el final del anterior capitulo, así que quise aplicar el tema de suspenso a este también :DDDDD<p> 


End file.
